Dark Paradise
by NeverLooseHope323
Summary: Summary/Prologue inside! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to _Dark Paradise. _This is about a young girl who one day was in our realm watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer when she falls asleep and is trransported into it. But what happens when she forgets who she used to be and sort of remembers her past with the salyers only these memories aren't real. How is she supposed to get them back? **

**Prologue: Where am I? Why can't I remember?**

I slowly open my eyes to smell burning wood. A lot of burning. Where am I? I heard someone yelling "Sam?! Sam?! Sam?!" Was that me? Was I Sam? I don't understand. I see a woman coming into my vision but my vision was blurry and then I was being picked up. Lights flickered past my vision and I could tell that this was some kind of hospital.

Then I pass out.

* * *

I heard two womanly voices speaking "Will she be okay?" "Well, her body yes but her memory no." "What do you mean?" "She doesn't remember anything but from when she awoke in the fire." "Will she be able to re-gain it?" "Yes, but it could take days, weeks, months, or even years before all of it is truly back." I then hear a snort "Yeah right" "Go ahead and see if she remembers you." I open my eyes then to see three females.

One with light brown hair walks over to my right and asks "Sam? Do you remember me?" I shake my head no "It's me...Faith. Faith Lehane." Then it clicked. Blurry images ran through my head and I began to close my eyes as I felt the memory of soft skin against mine and the scent of...of...Faith. I did remember her slightly.

"Sort of" "Well, this memory problem just might take a week or two then." The lady in a nurse outfit says. Faith puts her hand in mine as I went back to sleep.

Why couldn't I remember anything but Faith?

**Sorry it is soooo short. I typed this up at 12:15 am and I was tired. So, please review and tell me if you want me to continue! This takes place after Season 7 or the last season. -_NeverLooseHope323_-**


	2. Hospital Escape

**Welcome to back! Hospital escape!_  
_**

**Chapter 1: Hospital Escape**

I groan as I awoke and sit up. I look around the room and notice that the three women are gone. But in their place was a bag of clothes and some shoes. There was a piece of paper in it that said:

_Wear these. They will come in handy when you leave this place._

_Your father,_

_D_

My father was a man named D? I sigh and get up/take the gown off. I put the clothes on and kneel down to tie my shoes. I rise but wince as there was pain in my back. I walk over to a mirror by the window and pull up the shirt to reveal a large wound covered by bandages and wrappings. It curved from my right hip all the way to the middle of my back.

Damn, how could I have survived that?

I walk towards the door, open it, and check if the coast was clear. I look to my left to see a stairway and then to my right to see no one there but two of the three women standing and talking to another two. I slowly walk backwards making sure that they don't see me and when I touch the door, I open it and fast walk down the stairs.

Once I reach the first floor I put the hood of the jacket I was wearing on and silently walk out of the hospital. I spot a man wearing glasses and a walking stick or something that blind people use as he walks up to me. "Hello, Sam" He says smirking and 3 other people walk towards us.

"Uhh...Hi?" I say trying to ignore the pain of my wound as he got closer. He reaches out to touch my face when someone gets in his way. Faith? How did she find me? I felt as if I've seen this before. Faith in front of me and the man. I close my eyes as I see him but without his glasses, 1 of the people holding down 1 more that was a woman. I didn't see the other two boys but something else was holding two guys.

And a bald man or thing was holding me. My vision was different. Everything was sort of highlighted. I also felt my teeth sharpened. I turn around right before the bald thing was about to slash at me but I slash at his neck. He manages to get a good slash at my back leaving that wound. And for some reason I let out a pained roar. Then I pass out.

Where was I?

I open my eyes and what they saw was my eyes flash red for a second. The man and 3 people walk away. Faith faces me and crosses her arms "What?" I ask and she only shakes her head while sighing. "You never learn do you? You big headed wolf." "Huh?" "Oh right, you don't remember." She says looking down sad. "If it helps to make you feel a bit better, I do remember one moment." "Which one?" "Hmm...a bed, scent of you, skin touching mine, oh and pleasure." I say trying to remember what I did when she said her name.

She laughs and says "That was our first time." "Our first whaaaat?" "The first time we had...well you know...sex." "Oh" I say sounding dumb.

Then the blonde woman appears and asks "What is she doing out here?" I wince once again as the pain returns. "Well, she escaped on her own." "You did?" "Uhh" "She doesn't remember you, B." "Oh right, Buffy." SH says holding her hand out and then I grip my head as a painful memory comes to mind.

I was running from what I couldn't see. But something came whipping out in front of me and dug its way into my stomach. It was an arrow.

What the heck?

I open my eyes and stop gripping my head and say "I don't remember" Buffy drops her hand and then the 4 people reappear. "Sam, come with us." "Why?" He tilts his head to the side and I see his eyes glow red making me follow his order. "Sam! Where are you going?" I just ignored the person talking and walked away with them.

Where was he taking me? And why do I feel like I should go back there?

What does he want from me?

**:O Sam was taken by mysterious 4 people that she remembers had tried to kill her and some other people. Just a clue. I'm using some of the Teen Wolf characters but this is not a full on crossover. It still takes place more with Buffy and her friends than Scott and his. If you are wondering what Sam is or if what level she is in then PM me. Because I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. -_NeverLooseHope323_-**


	3. Dad

**Welcome to back! Time to introduce you to Sam's dad!**

**Chapter 2: Dad**

The 4 people led me to a warehouse where a man was being tortured. For what I did not know. "Sam, this is your father, Derek Hale." I stared at him as he looked back. "Why is he being tortured?" "He...killed one of our own." "Our own?" "Do you remember someone named Abby?" Her name did ring a bell but not as much "Sort of" "Well, we corrupted her but her love for Derek was much stronger. She is your mother." He says pointing towards a woman lying on a table...dead.

I felt anger rise within me but it sort of calms down as Faith crosses my mind. Why did she mean so much to me?

"Umm...can I ask you something?" "What is it?" "Why does Faith mean so much to me?" "You mean the slayer?" "Slayer?" "You'll remember about it later. She means a lot to you because she is your mate." "M-Mate?" "Or in human terms: Soul Mate." "Oh" "Another wolf cannot touch one's mate. It goes against our laws. Especially if it is an alpha's mate." Wait, what was an Alpha? "What's an Alpha?" "I forgot you don't remember much. An Alpha is a high-ranking werewolf that is the leader of a pack." "So, I'm an Alpha?" I ask as we walk into a room where a man lay with wounds that had blackish blood coming out of them.

"Yes you are. I made you an Alpha which made poor Ennis here a Beta." "Was I a Beta? You know before you changed me?" "No" "No?" "A witch, preferably a woman named Willow, put a spell on you so you couldn't live in your little werewolf side. But I awoken it when we first met." "Why?" "Isn't it obvious? I need you." "For?" "I am dying. That Argent put Wolfsbane on an arrow and shot it at me. I need you to be ready to lead these Alphas." He says coughing up blood.

"But...I don't even remember half of my life!" I say throwing my arms up. He then gets up and walks behind me. Grabs the back of my neck making me kneel, his nails extend into claws, and then plunges them into the back of my neck and memories of leading a pack fill through me. Names. Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Erica, and Jackson all rush through me.

I fall to the ground passed out from the thing he did.

"Good luck, Sam. You'll need it when leading a pack of Alphas." He says before I fall asleep and then he falls to the floor...completely dead.

How am I supposed to lead a pack of Alphas?!

**Short because of a big fight next chap. ^.^ Stay tuned! -_NeverLooseHope323_-**


	4. Mates

**Welcome to back! Time for some Faith and Sam action!**

**Chapter 3: Mates**

I cough as I awoke and saw the man's body on the ground next to me which nearly made me jump up 5 feet in the air. I sat up and felt that the others down there were impatient on seeing their leader. What was I supposed to tell them? I inhale and exhale and go out of the room and down the steps to see them looking at me with their red eyes and claws extended.

Just as I was about to say something, Faith and Buffy barge in and start to fight the other werewolves. I felt my teeth extend as well as my claws. I growl loudly which catches their attention and then I change back. "You guys are really going to fight at a time like this?" I ask and they were confused. "He's dead?" The woman asks.

I nod yes and then she runs out of the room along with the two boys. I walk down and then towards Faith as Buffy goes to help Derek or my dad. "Hey" "Hey there, wolfy." I glare at her. I felt the need to kiss her but I had no clue why I actually did it. Her lips felt soft and as she was about to deepen the kiss a "Ehem" was heard and we parted "Get a room you two." "Gladly" Faith says smirking but that makes me blush.

We get to a warehouse that held a lot of people. I was lost for words. The 3 werewolves plus my dad were my pack now and they follow me anywhere except Faith's room.

(In Faith's room)

"I thought we could share a room." Faith says taking her jacket off and throwing it on the chair. I smile and take my jacket off as well but I don't wince when it passes the wound because the wound healed. "Could ya help me with this?" She grins as I lift my shirt off my head and she takes the bandages/wrappings off leaving the top part of my body completely nude.

Faith starts kissing my shoulder blades and I close my eyes as this feels pleasurable. Faith grins as she hears my groans. She wraps her arms around my waist and pushes her front against my back. I turn around and push my lips against hers and my right hand on her neck. She then takes off her shirt and I deepen the kiss.

**:O Next chap will be rated M. ^.^ Requested by TyMikaelson1234. Review! -_NeverLooseHope323-_**


	5. Loving

**Warning: If you are under the age of 18 do not read this chapter but if u are over or have permission to read lemons then continue.**

**Chapter 4: Loving**

Faith undresses me and pushes me on the bed after taking her clothes off as well.

Her hands ran gently up and down my naked flesh, Faith's callused fingers, playing over my skin, feeling both rough and smooth at the same time. Her lips hungrily attacking mine as if they we were trying to consume each other. Our tongues explored- teasing, tasting, dancing. I pulled Faith's slim athletic form tight against my own muscular body. Nothing mattered right now but Faith as we rolled around the oh-so-comfortable mattress. Both of us working our fingers inside one another. Our bodies intertwined, Faith's arm around my torso, My legs wrapped around her waist. I moaned in utmost ecstasy as if for the first time in years. I felt something; that had been missed for so long. I never wanted it to end.

**Completely short because...well I'm not good with lemons. Anyways, please stay tuned to this story! -_NeverLooseHope323_-**


End file.
